toonamifanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Toonami (TV Channel)
Toonami is a television channel that launched in the US on May 27 2014 at 6 AM immediately after it's return broadcast on Adult Swim. It is operated and distributed by Turner Broadcasting System and runs 24 hours a day, similar to Toonami's Asia Channel. Even though it has shows TV-PG and TV-Y7 on it's lineup, the channel is aimed to the teen and adult audience and airs adult commercials every commercial break, similar to how Toonami does it on Adult Swim. CURRENT PROGRAMMING ANIME AND ANIMATION: *''Bleach'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Doraemon'' *''Space Dandy'' *''Kill La Kill'' *''Frederick Cooper (Toonami Original Series)'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' *''Transformers Unlimited (Toonami Original Series)'' *''Shaman King'' *''Daredevil (Toonami Original Series)'' *''Young Justice / Young Justice Invasion'' * Kirby: Right Back At Ya! * Sword Art Online II * Sonic X *''InuYasha: The Final Act'' *''Attack On Titan'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z (American Dub)'' *''Deadman Wonderland'' *''The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya'' *''Full Metal Panic'' *''Pokemon XY'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''Blue Exorcist'' *''Gurren Lagann'' *''Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil'' *''Black Lagoon'' *''Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage'' *''Teen Titans'' *''FLCL'' *''Sword Art Online'' *''Dragonball Z Kai (with Mr Popo edited from Blue to Black)'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Tokyo Mew Mew (Re-Dub)'' *''Transformers Prime'' *''Transformers Animated'' *''Beware The Batman'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''One Piece'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''InuYasha'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Naruto Shippudden'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''Naruto'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! (Re-Dub)'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Re-Dub)'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Ghost In The Shell'' *''YuYu Hakusho'' *''Death Note'' *''The Big O'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10 Alien Force'' *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien'' *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' *''Pokemon'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Tenchi Muyo!'' *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Sidekick'' *''Duel Masters'' *''Zatch Bell'' *''Powerpuff Girls'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)'' *''Durarara!!!'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' LIVE ACTION'':'' *''Breaking Bad'' *''Agent Carter'' *''Gotham'' *''Marvel's Agents Of SHIELD'' *''24'' *''Haven'' SPORTS: *''Impact Wrestling'' *''TNA Wrestling's Greatest Matches'' *''Impact Wrestling Unlocked'' FORMER PROGRAMMING *''24: Live Another Day (May 2014 - July 2014)'' *''Samurai 7 (2012 - 2013)'' *''Sailor Moon (Canadian Dub) (2012 - 2014)'' *''The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air (2013 - 2014)'' *''Archie's Weird Mysteries (2014)'' *''The Event (2014)'' *''Casshern Sins (2012 - 2014)'' *''MONSTER (Toonami Original Mini-Series) (2014)'' *''Duel Masters (2012 - 2015)'' *''Eureka Seven (2013 - 2015)'' *''Legend Of Korra (2013 - 2015)'' *''Hellsing Ultimate (2014 - 2015)'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z (Canadian Dub) (2012 - 2015)'' *''WWE NXT (2012 - 2015) (Now airs on Toonami Prime)'' *''ThunderCats (2011) (2012 - 2015)'' UPCOMING PROGRAMMING *''Dr. Who (May 9 2015) (starting with the David Tennant series)'' *''AKA Jessica Jones (TBA 2015)'' *''Nightwing (July 2015)'' *''The Walking Dead (Summer 2015)'' PROGRAMMING BLOCKS RISING SUN *'Similar to it's run on Cartoon Network's Toonami, Rising Sun airs every morning from 9 AM to 12 PM. TOONAMI TRAX (2012 - 2014) *''Toonami Trax from Kids WB's Toonami returns to the channel. However, it airs music videos of songs aimed at the Alternative Rock / Rock Genre (Coldplay, Linkin Park, etc.) rather than just airing crappy music videos like Kids WB did. The music videos that air on the block can also be seen at the end of every show (except for time constraints and after WWE Shows, Live Action Shows, and Movies) and before the start of the next show. ''''The programming block now airs on Toonami's sister channel Toonami Prime. IN FLIGHT MOVIE *''The In Flight Movie block from Cartoon Network's Toonami also returns, only this time it not only airs Anime Movies, but also movies aimed at PG-13 - R. Some of the movies that aired on the block include Batman Forever, The Star Wars Trilogy, Wanted, The Transformers Trilogy, The Dark Knight, Gladiator, Mission Impossible, Hellboy II: The Golden Army, Tron Legacy, and various Anime movies.'' GOTHAM'S FINEST (Originally Titled BATMAN 75TH ANNIVERSARY) *''Toonami celebrates the 75th anniversary of the Batman Franchise. The block airs 3 Batman shows: Batman: The Animated Series, Beware The Batman, and Gotham.'' IMPACT ZONE *''A Friday / Saturday / Sunday Night Block that came in effect on January 10 2015.'' SCHEDULE As of April 10 2015: Monday: Tuesday: Wednesday: Thursday: Friday: Saturday: Sunday: